


A Promise is a Thing Forever (However Many Forevers We Face)

by misbegotten



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Some things, some people, remain constant.





	A Promise is a Thing Forever (However Many Forevers We Face)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calliopes_pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/gifts).



Barnabas is brooding. As only Barnabas Collins can, really. It's that intense look of concentration masking an extended lifetime's worth of longing and regret. To others he looks forbidding at times like this. To Julia, he just looks lost.

"Barnabas." She touches his shoulder, anchoring him to the now.

His eyes meet hers. He smiles, for a moment his eyes unclouded. It makes her more determined to bar the demons of his past and troubles of his present from his path. 

"Julia," he greets her. And on his lips, her name sounds like a promise. One that he believes in.


End file.
